


Even after the darkest night, the Sun will rise again

by GissefromMars22



Series: You & Me, We Always Seems Find Our Way Back To Each Other [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Magnus Bane, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Malec, Reincarnation, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Souldmates, Top Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Magnus and Alex came together again, and after all Alex have remembered, they need to understand what is going on, and how they´re going to go through this...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: You & Me, We Always Seems Find Our Way Back To Each Other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073774
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Even after the darkest night, the Sun will rise again

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a rollercoaster of emotions!!! it was really fun to write and i hope guys like it...  
> And if u´re not into explicit content read the tags!!!  
> Thanks for all u´re lovely comments, and u´re amazing support!  
> XOXO  
> Gisse

Magnus had spent the night tossing and turning. His mind was still trying to make sense of what had happened.  
Alexander, Alex, had returned to him. Somehow he was here again, in front of him. 

There was no doubt about it, it was him, his husband, his great love. After almost two centuries of mourning, countless nights of nostalgia, years of loneliness no matter what company he had.

These years were the darkest of Magnus' existence, even when he had believed that he already knew the darkness, his darkness, nothing, never had prepared him for a life after Alexander.  
The years that they had shared together, were the happiest in Magnus´life. And although he himself believed that he had made peace with the fact that at some point his beloved would depart, when the time came, even after a long and happy life together, something unusual for a Shadowhunter, Magnus had felt devastated, absolutely lost. When Alexander died, he took a part of him, of his heart, of his soul...

The only thing that managed to keep Magnus on his feet was Max and the promise he had made to his husband: to always be there for his son.  
Despite his efforts the first few years the Nephilim was gone, the Warlock spent them as if on pause, stunned, running in automatic mode. Nothing seemed to affect him, nothing seemed to matter. His gaze had permanently lost its shine and since his Alexander closed his eyes, in his arms on his own bed, no one had seen Magnus' true eyes again, not even his son.

Something in him had changed permanently. 

Magnus had lost other loves throughout his life, by the passage of years, by force majeure and sometimes other times, by choice, but what he was living after losing his Shadowhunter, nothing could compare.  
But he had a promise to keep, a promise he had made to his beloved.  
And that's what he did, he continued to exist, he continued to be there for his son...but that's all it was, a mere existence. 

Food seemed to taste nothing to him, no matter how much he drank, it didn't seem to be enough, the thought of seeking the company of someone else, whether man or woman, made him feel sick.  
The first fifty years passed with Magnus as if he were a ghost. Just orbiting around his son and his closest friends. Everyone could see the change, even if he tried to hide it. 

He had lost a part of himself, nothing could fix that.

Then a few years later, the dreams began.

A new but familiar place, a young man in the moonlight, HIS eyes...  
These images had been a torture for Magnus. The promise of something that seemed to never come.  
After almost a hundred years, Magnus had decided to leave NY.  
He spent several years wandering, only returning from time to time to see his son and visit the grave of his beloved.  
The pain never seemed to diminish, no matter how much Magnus tried to improve.

The dreams continued only that he could now see the young man's hair, his long, distinguished neck, the rune there, the one he had loved so much. 

Over the years he discovered more details. The profile of the young man illuminated by the moonlight reflected in the water, his hair disheveled in that special way that made Magnus want to run his fingers through it again and again. 

And it was just over sixty or so years ago, when Magnus managed to discern the place where they were in that strange recurring dream, Southwark Cathedral, that he decided to move to London.  
He thought he was going crazy, he had spent years walking around that place, observing the Cathedral from a distance, looking for the exact angle at which he saw it from his dream. 

Waiting, always waiting... 

Even when he didn't want to admit it, when he couldn't explain it, even when his mind told him that it didn't make any sense, that it was crazy... his heart compelled him to go on, to go back there every night, to wait for the right moment.

Time passed slowly, steadily...  
Magnus continued with his life there, going back to work, helping his son, visiting from time to time his dear friends, but he always returned there, to that walk by the river.  
He would spend hours walking along the river, sometimes just remembering, other times enjoying the landscape after walking through the Shadow Market, and most of the time just longing for his beloved, dreaming of seeing him again, of being together once more...

Here he was now, finally his dream had come true, he had returned, but he seemed to remember nothing, or at least almost nothing.  
This had to be a bad joke.  
What should he do now? Continue to wait? Explain everything to the young man and hope that his reaction didn't destroy his already tired heart?  
All this continued to spin in Magnus' head, when he felt the rune on his wrist throbbing. He took his hand there immediately and pulled away the shirt he was wearing to look at the mark of his eternal union with Alec.  
The rune glowed a faint golden color, seemed to beat to the rhythm of the Warlock's heart and burned in a strange way.

"Something is happening with Alex," said the warlock sitting on the bed at once, agitated, looking out and seeing the sunlight begin to peep out, "I have to go with him, I have to see him," he thought to himself.

He got up and hurriedly made arrangements to leave immediately. He would go to the Institute to make sure Alex was all right, talk to him, try to explain, maybe he would understand, maybe he needed it as much as he did.  
He quickly walked down the stairs, still feeling the rune throb on his skin, as soon as he was on the street he ran, choosing to cut through the park. The incessant drizzle made his sight blurry, or maybe it was the tears he was trying to hold back. 

When he arrived at the fountain in the center of the park, he saw him.  
Alex was there, standing a few meters in front of him.

Magnus saw the rune on Alex's chest glowing, and his own behaved in the same way. When their glances met the young man began to run towards him and the warlock did not know what to expect at that moment, but an instant later, Alex was embracing him, he had taken him in his arms as so many times in the past his Alexander had done.

"I know" he said in his ear, and Magnus' heart seemed to stumble, "now I know" Alex repeated, and Magnus tried to speak despite the knot in his throat "Alex" he said.

"No," the young man interrupted, "not Alex, Alexander," he said firmly.

This was the moment he had waited for so long, Magnus' heart turned over and he could not hold back his tears, a smile formed on his mouth and he looked at the young man's familiar eyes in front of him. His glamour immediately fell, after years of contained emotion.  
With a trembling hand, he took the young man's neck and said "Alexander" trying not to break his voice.

"Magnus, they´re beautiful" he heard the Nephilim say, "You are beautiful".

Those words, said in the same way, towards a life behind, how to contain himself, how to try to keep sanity, not to lose control?  
Unable to avoid it, Magnus put his other hand on the neck of the young man and brought it closer to him, brushing his nose gently, leaning his forehead on the forehead of his beloved and he closed his eyes trying to engrave this moment in his memory.

"Acu Cinta Kamu" he whispered.

"And I love you," replied the Shadowhunter, as he had done a thousand times before. 

Magnus' eyes were opened to that answer, and he looked into the other's eyes for that which he had missed so much. And there he was, his Alexander was here, he had returned to him, he felt complete at last, he felt himself once more.

Without a word, he moved his hands from the young man's neck to his cheeks, caressed his jaw gently and brushed his lips with his own. As if he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, wanting to give him a chance to walk away if that's what Alex wanted.  
But immediately he felt the young man's grip tighten on his lower back, urging him to move closer to his body. His lips melted into a deep, strong, hungry kiss.  
A small groan escaped from his throat and that seemed to ignite a spark in Alexander, who took him more firmly and demanded entry into his mouth, biting his lower lip in the process.  
Magnus' hands returned to the young man's hair, pulling it as if the spice between the two unbalanced him.  
Magnus could feel the sweet, very sweet taste of the young man mixing with the raindrops that ran down their faces, but they did not care in the least.  
Alec's hands went along Magnus' sides, from bottom to top, until returning to the older man's hips to push him against himself once more.  
A grunt echoed in the Shadowhunter's chest and he separated from the other man at once.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," he said, blushing violently.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize".

"Do you think-emmm- well, could we, uh, continue in your apartment?" 

"It's the best idea you could have had," Magnus said with a big smile.

He took the young man's hand and they walked over to the older man's house. They walked slowly, calmly, as if time had stopped for them at that moment, holding hands, not being able to stop glancing at each other every few steps.  
The few meters to the apartment passed in a blur for Magnus. His mind was totally focused on the man next to him. In how much he had missed the feeling of his hand in the other's, Alexander's touch on his lower back as he walked, always accompanying him as they advanced, in the casual rubbing of his shoulders as he tried to stay as close to the other as possible.  
It was until they crossed the front door that Alexander finally spoke again.

"Magnus, I need to know..." he began to say softly, stopping to think through his words, while the Warlock watched him calmly, "how..." he sighed deeply. "How is it possible that I came back? How am I back here? With you?".  
Magnus squeezed the grip on the hand they held together and guided him to the couch, indicating that he should sit down, but when he was about to let go of Alexander's hand, the young man refused to let go, making him sit next to him, with the distance just between the two of them so that they could look into each other's eyes as they spoke. The Warlock could not help but smile at that gesture.

"I wish I could give you all the answers, my love" Magnus began to speak and was surprised by his own words, perhaps it was not the best way to address the other yet, this was a unique situation, unthinkable, perhaps Alex, was not ready.

But when he saw the gesture on Magnus' face, the doubt and the fear, the young man moved his other hand to surround his united hands and take them to his mouth, giving a soft kiss to the Warlock's knuckles and passing it through his cheek, enjoying the touch.

"You can call me whatever you want, love, it's me, it's YOUR Alexander, I'm here and I won't leave your side, not while you still want me by your side". 

Magnus' face relaxed and he let out the air he had been holding back without realizing: "I will always want you by my side, Alexander, you are part of my soul".

Alexander smiled and let his united hands rest on his lap, his cheeks blushing in that tender way that Magnus adored so much, even after so many years, nothing compared to the sensations that this man provoked in him.He felt again alive being with him, simply felt again, after all these years of daze.

"So..." 

"I have a theory, it's just an idea, but it's the only thing I could think of" said Magnus, directing his gaze from his hands joined to the beautiful hazel eyes that looked at him expectantly, "Clary".

Alexander made the characteristic half-smile as he thought of his old friend. The one who had earned his friendship through loyalty, companionship and perseverance, with whom he had initially had a bad blood, but who became one of the pillars of his past life.

"The Rune" said then the young man "you think that the union Rune that Clary created for us, for our wedding day, could have..."

"I'm sure Biscuit had no idea of the extent of her angelic powers," he said with a smile, remembering the redhair Shadowhunter. "I think the runes she created did much more than she intended," he continued slowly, running his hand through the man's messy hair in front of him, "I'm sure my heart continued to beat only for you and my soul longed for you so much that somehow, even after all this time, the magic of the union Clary gave us, brought you back to me".  
Magnus finished speaking almost in a whisper, and his eyes returned to those of Alexander, he watched him as he analyzed his words, nodding softly to himself, as if trying to understand what he had told him...

"Well, that sounds absolutely like Clary," he said after a moment with a big smile.

"Right," answered Magnus without being able to help himself from laughing too.

"The truth is" continued Alec after a moment in a more serious tone, "I actuallly don't care how, i though i did but I don't care why, I just care that I'm here, with you" he finished saying as he shortened the distance between them to join their foreheads once more. "I waited for you all my life, all this life...and I think even more than that".

Magnus smiled and the tears began to flow, he pressed his eyelids together to try and stop them, and a few moments later he felt Alexander's lips. Gently kissing each of his eyelids, "let me see them, I missed them so much" he said in his ear. And Magnus forced himself to look at him once more.  
The man watched him for a long time, caressing his face affectionately and the Warlock felt that his chest was burning, his heart melted at the devotion he saw in those familiar eyes.

"Magnus" groaned Alec, and kissed him. Taking his hands to the Warlock's waist, he lifted his shirt and jacket a little to feel the contact of his skin, making him bristle at the sensation.

Magnus' heart raced and his breathing began to accelerate. His hands looked for the lapels of the Nephilim's jacket and he was aware that both were still soaked. They had not even stopped for a moment to dry after their meeting and walk in the rain. But none of that mattered now, just this, just the feeling of Alec being close to him once again, after so much time, he had him close to him again.  
Without thinking, his hands began to push the young man's jacket out of his way, running across his chest and his broad shoulders.  
He felt Alec smiling against his mouth, and quickly did the same with Magnus' jacket, while kissing him, and began to unbutton the Warlock's shirt.  
Magnus moved closer to the other man, gluing his naked chest to the other man's, panting with the contact. Feeling the desire to burn inside him for the first time in too long. His body reacting immediately to that of his beloved, his magic to the limit, trying to escape his restrictions.

"I want you" gasped a moment later Alec, looking at the other man again, then kissing and biting passionately the line of the elder's jaw, running down his neck, sucking and licking, leaving his mark near the Adam's apple of the warlock, "Magnus, I need you, I need you to be mine" begged the young man.

"I am already yours, I always have been, I always will be" was Magnus' immediate response, as he took his beloved's face in his hands to make sure he heard it.

Alexander smiled and that was it, no more words were needed, no explanations, not even an attempt to explain what each one wanted, what they needed from the other.  
They kissed again, firmly, slowly, deeply, Magnus' tongue sliding into the mouth of the other, their tongues playing sensually, the sensations bursting inside, the kiss seemed to permeate the deepest part of his being, and the most intimate parts of his body.  
He dragged his hand from Alec's shoulders to his throat, holding it firmly to deepen the kiss even more, arranging his head in the angle that he knew he liked so much, making the young man gasp with pleasure.  
He felt Alec's hands go down from his hips to his ass, urging him to get up from the couch, leaving his mouth, he made Magnus stand up and started unbuttoning the dark jeans Magnus was wearing, under his gaze as he fought for the wet cloth to descend on the warlock's skin, making the elder laugh at the young man's concentration on the task.A second later he got up himself, began to open his belt and unzip it, while Magnus watched him without saying a word, approached the elder once more only to slide down to the floor with him, kneeling in front of each other. Watching each other in wonder, feeling the emotions flow between them, as if they could read each other's minds.  
Alec took Magnus by the waist again and lifted him into his lap, the Warlock's arms flew to the young man's shoulders and his mouth searched desperately for that place he had missed so much, the side of the young man's neck, where his favorite rune was. He smiled at the first contact, kissed, nibbled and licked following the shape of the mark, while moving his hips, rubbing his erection with the young man's, moaning at the sensation of his limbs still covered with the soft fabric of their underwear. Alec's hands pressed on Magnus' ass, pushing it towards him, biting the Warlock's shoulder for the pleasure that invaded him.

"I want you" repeated Alec in Magnus' ear before biting his lobe sesually.

"Then take me" replied the Warlock before kissing him again. And with a snap of his fingers both of them were naked, skin to skin, the heat of their bodies mixing, the wetness of their cocks making the touch even more exquisite and exciting. Snapping his fingers once more, without wanting to move an inch away from his lover, Magnus had Alec's fingers covered with lubricant and opened his legs a little more to give him the necessary space, an action that made their dicks stick to their abdomens and Magnus' hip movement increased with how delicious that felt.  
Without even saying a word, Alec's hands began their task, one taking more firmly the Warlock's hips, while with the other he sought his entrance.

Magnus felt Alec's wet and warm fingers in his entrance, brushing softly, before pressing the first finger slowly, he could not avoid the moan that escaped from between his lips, nor that Alec claimed it for himself when he covered his mouth with his own once more, taking advantage of the gesture to introduce his tongue in the Warlock's mouth at the same time that the first digit was introduced in his most intimate part. Magnus' hips moved instinctively, taking more of Alec inside, which made the young man smile, and he began to penetrate him at a soft rhythm, feeling how he relaxed around him. Joining their foreheads to observe the catlike eyes of his once-husband, Alec introduced a second digit, while giving tender kisses on the face of his beloved. Magnus moved his hands through the skin of the Shadowhunter, until he pulled the hair on the nape of the young man and taking it tightly from the other side, while he wiggled his hips again at the sensation of the fingers inside him.  
By the time Alec had inserted his third finger into the Warlock, both were already a mess of sweat, panting and shortness of breath.

"Like this?" gasped Magnus when he felt his lover drop his fingers from inside him.

"Just like this" said the young man, as he took his cock and give it a few thrusts, scattering the pre-seminal fluid all over it.  
"I love you," the Shadowhunter assured him as he passed the tip of his dick through the first rim of muscle of the Warlock, feeling him tremble at the sensation.

"I love you" replied Magnus, struggling to remain still, while his Alexander slowly penetrated him, guiding him with one hand on his hip. Their breasts stuck together, their faces close while they breathed in each other's air. Magnus' hands returned to the young man's shoulders, while Alec made him descend on his erection.

The pressure was delicious. Magnus felt inch by inch how Alec filled his interior, firm, hard, warm.  
Once he was totally seated on the young man's lap, he opened his eyes and saw Alec watching him. His eyes were dark with desire. He felt that he took him by the thighs and adjusted his position to have more balance, and a moment later, he was moving inside. Pushing upwards, strong, slow making Magnus curved his legs outside those of the Shadowhunter and accompanied the movement, his hips synchronizing so that as Alec pushed upwards he descended to take him deeper.  
The movements became faster and more desperate, their mouths always hungry for each other, their tongues tasting each other once again. Their hands went through every part they could reach, until Alec took Magnus' wrist, where his marriage union rune was, and kissed it softly, making Magnus' magic explode around him accordingly.

The room was illuminated in blue, just when a lightning crossed the sky outside.

Magnus arches his back before a particularly strong thrust, which provokes a very pleasant sensation in his prostate, and Alec takes advantage of the moment to attack again the neck of his lover, squeezing the buttocks of the Warlock, pushing more strongly toward his interior.  
Magnus was trembling when Alexander supported his back on the carpet without even leaving his body, kneeling in front of him, took the Warlock's cock in his hand and began to stroke his lover to the rhythm of his thrusts, Magnus threw his head back with pleasure and did not stop moaning what was supposed to be the name of his beloved, while the lust consumed him.  
He felt his testicles tighten, he knew he was very close, but he wanted to reach the climax together with his beloved.

"Come closer, please" he gasped, reaching out for Alec to take his hand.

The young man did so immediately and corrected his position so he could reattach his chest to the Warlock's, squeezing his erection between his abdomens.  
He felt Alec push a few more times and begin to tense up, just when he felt he could no longer hold it in.  
They climaxed together, Magnus bursting between their bodies, leaving them sticky and Alec, filling Magnus' insides.  
They remained like this for several minutes, while they caressed each other and kissed, here and there, trying to control their breathing, until Alec could finally move and came out of Magnus' interior.

They stayed there, on the living room carpet, Magnus resting on Alec's chest, his legs intertwined.  
Magnus was gently kissing the knuckles of Alec's left hand, when he heard the young man speak for the first time in a long time.

"Sometimes I can still feel it there, u know?".

Magnus looked at him with curiosity and followed the path of Alec's gaze to his interlocking hands in front of his face, the one he had been kissing until a few seconds ago.  
Smiling, Magnus snapped his fingers and the elegant silver band appeared on the finger of his beloved. 

"That's where it belongs," said the Warlock as he kissed the young man's hand again, now on the ring he had just given him once more, "that's where it always belonged".  
Alexander smiled, and took the Warlock's jaw to make him look into his eyes "And is where it will always belong" he assured Magnus and then kissed him, as no one had ever kissed him before, as only one person could.


End file.
